Selidas
by 999Shikaku999
Summary: Sakura was always the weak one. Then she became Tsunade’s apprentice and grew stronger. Her life takes a whole new turn when an ancient necklace calls out to her. But just what kind of secrets does this necklace hold...?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this idea has been in my head for quite some time now, it keeps coming back. So I decided to do something about it. It's interfering with my other story lolz. This is the first chapter and it's a bit shorter than the rest will be.

Anywayz, this will at least get things started and hopefully give me enough peace of mind to finish another chapter of my other fic x.x

I know, I'm hopeless sometimes… Fine, I'm hopeless most of the time. Lolz, hope you enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran towards the Hokage's office. They had come to get her early in the morning, stating that it was an emergency. Growling slightly she glared at random people. It had better be, Haruno Sakura was not a morning person and was now officially in a bad mood. Quickly she entered the building and made her way up to the office. She was soon joined by three other medics.

"A small village south of Konoha, known as Yokosuka has asked for medical assistance. Sakura I am counting on you to lead the team. Assess how bad the situation is and do all that you can. If more assistance is required let me know and I will send others as well."

"Hai." Sakura looked at her team consisting of two women and a man. She had seen them around in the hospital.

The man had dark brown hair and a kind face, his name was Danno Hiroki. The first woman, Tanaka Masako, had blonde hair and her blue eyes shone with excitement. Sakura shook her head; she obviously did not understand the situation. The second woman however, Sato Tomoko had a serious look in her dark eyes.

They were not as experienced as the Hokage and herself but they would be sufficient.

"One more thing Sakura…"

She turned around to face the Hokage. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Be careful, we are not sure what happened and why they are requesting our help. That's why I am sending you along as well." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Understood. Let's go." Motioning for the others to follow her, Sakura sped off in the direction of the south gate. The others were right behind her. She could not help but feel a bit uneasy. As if something were about to happen…

Suddenly an orange blur stopped her in her tracks. "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto…?" She was knocked off her feet. "You idiot! What are you trying to do?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Just wondering where you were going."

Sakura sighed. "Listen Naruto I don't have time to talk, I have a mission."

"Can I come?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Are you a medic?"

"No…"

"Then no. You can't."

"Aw… but Sakura-chan…"

"Sorry Naruto, not now. You can't come."

"I could protect you." He said grinning.

"I do not need protection any more, in case you have forgotten. I really must go." Hastily Sakura took off. She could not afford to lose any more time. Some of the villagers could be seriously injured. Her team that had been watching the exchange uncomfortably now followed again.

In a couple of hours they had reached the village. But what they found shocked them all. There was hardly a village left. Everything had been burned to the ground.

Taking in their surroundings Sakura quickly armed herself, in case those responsible were still nearby. The other medics armed themselves as well; however they stood their ground with less determination. They stood like that for a while until Sakura had completely scanned the area for enemies and was sure that no attack would come.

"It seems that whoever was responsible for this is long gone. We will split up in pairs and look for survivors. Hiroki go with Masako, the two of you take that side." She pointed to her left. "Tomoko you come with me. We'll cover the other side." They nodded, still nervous. She could not blame them, they probably had not spent much time in the field.

Sakura pushed her way through the ruins. The sky grew darker and soon rain came pouring down. After searching for a while, they gave up. Had there been any survivors they would have com forward by now. She shivered. Who was capable of such a thing?

Calling back the other two she decided that they couldn't stay out in this weather. "We are going to find some shelter. We're going to wait for the weather to clear up a bit before going back."

"Hai." Her team chorused.

She made her way over to the mountain. There were plenty of caves, though one would be enough. Dragging her feet slightly she made her way to them. Maybe if she had been here sooner… 'No. Now is not the time to think like that.'

She narrowed her eyes and forced herself to focus on their main objective for now. A safe, dry place where they could stay until it stopped raining.

Then a flash lit up the sky. Her eyes widened. They broke into a run. Jumping through the trees she managed to keep her control, even though the branches had become slippery. Soon they found a cave suitable for them. Sakura checked it out first. She saw nothing suspicious. She was just about to tell her subordinates to come in when the lightning struck.

A loud rumbling could be heard as rocks come crashing down, completely blocking her way out.

"Sakura-sama!" Masako yelled from the other side. They got no answer. Her companions looked just as worried. They tried to remove the rocks but found that they were too heavy.

"We could stay in another cave, wait for the weather to calm down and then get help in the village." Hiroki suggested shrugging.

Tomoko hesitated. "Wouldn't that be considered as leaving your comrade behind?"

"Of course not, we're coming back." Masoko stated smiling.

"Alright then…"

Soon the weather had cleared up and they made their way back to Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review, cya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoplez, thanks for the reviews so far ;)

So… I had already started on this chapter so I was able to update faster than normal. Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (as if that wasn't obvious or something)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was breathing heavily. She could see absolutely nothing; it was as if the darkness absorbed any light that dared to enter. Trying to find the wall of the cave she moved around. Steadying herself, she felt her way to the former entrance and was about to punch through when she heard something.

'_Sakura… I have been waiting for you.' _

Immediately she turned around, for a moment forgetting that she couldn't see a thing. Perhaps she had been imagining that. She shrugged though she couldn't shake off that feeling inside telling her that this was not her imagination.

'_Don't leave. Come to me. I have waited so long…' _

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She said, her voice sounding more confident than she was at the moment.

'_Come to me and I will show you… Haruno Sakura' _

"How do you know my name?"

The voice remained silent. She cursed inwardly and then abided by the voice, surprising herself. She slowly made her way through the darkness, following the wall. She bumped into another wall. She was confused. Her hands couldn't be deceiving her.

'_Why have you stopped?'_

"This is a dead end."

'_I didn't realize you would let that stop you. Go through it… I am on the other side…' _

"Go through it? You mean…"

'_Use your strength… Come to me…' _

Sakura pulled her fist back and shattered the wall with ease. Light chased away the darkness. Hesitantly she stepped into what appeared to be a small chamber. Torches lit the room, the flames dancing around casting peculiar shadows. Almost as if they were performing their own little ritual. Sakura laughed at herself. What was she thinking, they were just shadows.

As she continued to observe the room, an altar caught her eye. It was in the back of the room, some words carved above it under a strange symbol. But she could not read what was written. On the altar itself was another carving. Just what was all this?

'_Do you know what this is?'_

"No."

'_A long time ago a powerful demon named Selidas was captured. But this demon was immortal; in order to keep her from harming anyone they sealed her into a necklace. However the one wearing the necklace would share the demonic power within once they had made a pact with the demon. She would grant them power and in return feed on their chakra. Though the threat remained for many wished to abuse this power. So the necklace was locked away in a chamber without an entry, hidden by spells.'_

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

'_The demon would have to wait for someone who would be able to find and retrieve the necklace. To be able to find this chamber you would be required to have a pure soul. You see, the spells were meant to ward off evil and prevent misuse by doing so.'_

"I still do not understand what this has to do with me."

'_You are the one who was chosen to wear the necklace.'_

"The demon chose me?"

'_Yes. I chose you.' _

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're the demon?"

A soft chuckling could be heard. _'Of course. Wasn't that obvious? How else would I know all this and why else would I have called out to you?'_

"The collapsing of the rocks, the fact that I was locked in this cave... Was that your doing? So that I would come here?"

'_Yes.' _

"So you want me to help you get out of this cave? Wait… Does this mean I will get your 'powers' or whatever you call them. Will I become a demon?"

'_You will not become a demon. Power will be granted to you but how you use that power is up to you. Power is not bad or good on its own, it is defined by how you use it.'_

"Why should I trust you? You are a demon after all."

'_Then don't. Leave and don't look back if you are afraid.'_

Sakura snorted. "I am not afraid."

'_If that is the case, why hold back?'_

"I haven't seen a necklace." 'Great excuse Sakura.' She shook her head trying to get rid of that thought.

'_Yes you have. Remember that strange carving on the altar? That is another form of protection. Trace it with your fingers.'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes; her fingers gently brushed against the cold stone tracing the carving. Her heartbeat seemed to be pulsing through the stone as she touched it.

Suddenly it started to glow. The torches flickered and seemed to be out of control. The glow became brighter and brighter as she shielded her eyes with her hands. Then it was gone. Sakura carefully opened her eyes and saw a beautiful gold necklace lying there. It was exactly like the carving, in the middle was a dark stone seemingly black that glowed red in the light. She was about to pick it up when it started to move on its own, settling around her neck. Absentminded she took it in her hand, running her fingers over the metal. It felt warm and for some reason it made her feel secure.

"How are we going to get out of here and back before they come looking for me? They might find this place."

'_Do not worry. Believe in me. I will take us there.'_

Slightly astonished Sakura realized she trusted her. And she just let go as she sensed vaguely that she was fading away; only to return to full consciousness when she realized she was now standing in the hall of the Hokage's building.

"How…?"

'_I am a demon you know. This is called shimmering, instantly moving from one place to another.' _

Smirking as she stared out of the window she looked up at the clouds in the sky. 'I could get used to this.' Sakura thought to herself.

'_I know.'_

She gasped in surprise, only to frown at the situation.

"Won't this necklace draw too much attention? It is rather eye-catching."

'_Very well. You do not have to talk to me out loud you know. I can hear you just fine. Besides, people might think you're crazy.'_

Her necklace started to change as it rematerialized into a normal chain, only silver with a black heart shaped pendant hanging from it. Sakura smirked. 'Maybe I am… '

And she was the only one that could hear the laughter that followed.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

The three medics stood in the Hokage's office, shifting uncomfortably. Tsunade looked them each in the eye. "What happened? Where is Sakura? Report."

"Hokage-sama. The village was completely destroyed. We were about to hide from the weather and then… Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama was…"

"Was what?" A voice came from behind them.

"Sakura-sama?" They exclaimed surprised.

"What is the meaning of this? Sakura report." Tsunade bellowed.

"The village was completely burned to the ground. Once the area had been secured the weather turned for the worse. I decided it would be better to stay in a cave and wait for the storm to subside. As I went into the cave, rocks came crashing down, locking me inside. Obviously they took shelter elsewhere and left to get help as soon as possible. I simply punched through the rocks and headed back here."

Tsunade sighed in relief though her expression remained stern. "Very well. You are dismissed. I will have ANBU look into what happened to the village."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

As she turned to leave Tsunade stopped her. "Sakura… Are you sure you're alright?"

"Never better. Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well then. Go get some rest. That is an order."

'But not before I have a nice, long, hot bath.' Sakura bowed respectfully and left.

Tsunade sat in her office staring at the stacks of paper that only seemed to multiply as the day went by. Lost deep in her thoughts she frowned. Since when was Sakura wearing that necklace? She hadn't seen it before, had she? She sighed. Must just be the stress getting to her, she probably just didn't notice it before. She snorted; she never did pay much attention to what everyone was wearing. As if the Hokage had nothing better to do… She drank her tea, silently wishing she at least had a nice bottle of sake to help her get through these boring papers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review

Cya ;)


	3. Chapter 3

And yet another chapter has been finished. I have a lot of free time now, so if I don't get a job soon, I guess I'm just going to have to spend that time writing. I guess I have no choice hehe. As if I ever do anything else lolz. I admit it, writing fanfiction is my new addiction. But enough of my rambling, if you can call it that.

On with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groggily Sakura opened one eye only to close it immediately again and pull the covers over her head.

'Why does it have to be so bright in the morning?' She groaned.

'_Well aren't you a morning person. You're right though. I hate sunny weather when I wake up. I prefer thunderstorms and mist over sunshine, no matter what part of the day._'

'You would.' Sakura grinned as she rolled over and fell out of bed. 'That hurt.' She cursed. 'Why does the floor have to be so damn cold?'

'_To help you get up better my dear.'_ Selidas laughed. _'Pick yourself up; there are messengers from the Hokage at the door.'_

'Again? I just got back.' Sakura sighed. Quickly throwing on some clothes and combing her hair with her fingers in an attempt to make herself look somewhat presentable, as if she hadn't just fallen out of bed. Opening her door she met a couple of unfamiliar faces.

"The Hokage wants to see you at once." They were gone before she had the chance to reply.

'Good morning to you too. Can't you see that I just got out of bed? Maybe they should go to the hospital to have that stick up their ass removed. Some people really need to chill.' She slammed the door shut.

'_Like your sensei Kakashi?'_

'He isn't my sensei any more, he takes taking it easy to extremes though.' Sakura grabbed some of her supplies and stuffed them into her backpack. 'Only another mission could possibly be this urgent. I hope someone I know can come along this time.'

She raced through the streets, weaving through the crowd. Soon she went to higher grounds and jumping from roof to roof she couldn't help but wonder about the mission. 'It's probably another village in need of my medical skills. Hopefully it won't turn out like the last though.' She shuddered involuntarily. 'Selidas? Are you there?'

The demon snorted. _'No. I went on a vacation. Of course I am. You worry too much. I am not required to talk 24/7 now am I?_'

'And you were commenting on me not being a morning person.' Sakura giggled. Selidas just huffed in response. 'Thanks.'

'_Whatever.' _

Within no time Sakura had reached the Hokage's building. Running up the stairs she headed straight for the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"So glad you could join us Sakura."

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar orange blur immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Sakura-san." Another male stood calmly in the background, acknowledging her with a curt nod of his head.

"Naruto? Neji? Tsunade-sama what is this all about?"

"I was going to explain just before I was so rudely interrupted." Tsunade said, glaring at the blonde. "Asahikawa, a village near the Hidden Rock Village, has come down with a disease somewhat resembling an old disease known as the plague."

"But that can be cured easily nowadays, can't it?" Sakura interrupted.

Tsunade sighed deeply. "The plague, yes. This disease however is unresponsive towards the treatment. It seems to be more advanced and with lack of effect the remedies are having the villagers are starting to panic. Therefore we received a message requiring our assistance."

"Why ask Konoha if the Hidden Rock Village is nearby? Can't they just ask them?"

"Sakura-san is right. If we step in and help the village it will not be taken lightly by the Hidden Rock Village. Considering they are far from being allies and our history together we could be risking a war."

Tsunade groaned rubbing her temples. "Have you forgotten that I am the Hokage? I know all of this. Nonetheless we cannot ignore a cry for help. We would be sentencing the villagers to a certain death. And as for the reason why they came to us, Konoha is known for their highly capable medics. After all, it is general knowledge that I, Tsunade, one of the three legendary Sannin, am your Hokage and my dear apprentice has been acquiring quite a reputation of her own. I am confident Sakura can swiftly and effectively deal with this disease. But you must keep in mind that you must keep a low profile. The Hidden Rock Village must not even know you are there. Hide your forehead protectors and try to blend in, use your ninja techniques only when absolutely necessary. From now on you will simply be travelers. That village is counting on you."

"This will be a walk in the park. No problem old lady Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Neji just nodded.

"Hai." 'Naruto looks like he's looking forward to it. Then again, when doesn't he look forward to a mission of this caliber?'

'_He really should keep it down though. They are going to hear us from a mile away with him coming along.'_

'I hope you're wrong.'

'_That makes two of us.' _

_>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>_

"Yosh! Let's go everyone!" Naruto yelled energetically, practically bouncing up and down.

"Naruto…" She stood net to Neji, slightly adjusting her cloak so it would keep her hair out of sight. After all, how many people in the world had pink hair? Sometimes she would wish she had been born with a different color hair, like black or something.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto had a questioning look on his face.

"You do realize we are supposed to get there undetected?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, nobody will know. I promise." He answered while doing the 'nice guy' pose.

Sakura just sighed. He had been hanging way too much around Lee lately.

"Then I suggest you keep it down Naruto." Neji stated, unmoving as ever.

"But Neji…"

"Neji is right Naruto." Sakura decided to end the argument before it fully started.

Naruto just crossed his arms and huffed.

'_Very mature.'_

Sakura snickered. Naruto just looked confused at her and Neji frowned ever so slightly.

"Let's go." Neji said as he started walking.

Naruto had already jumped into the trees. Sakura jumped after him and knocked him off the branch with an angry look on her face.

'_This is starting out well. Are you sure this idiot will be capable of doing this mission?'_

'Normally I would say yes. However I am starting to have second thoughts myself.'

"What was that for Sakura-chan?" He said rubbing his head.

"We are not going as ninjas, we are mere travelers or have you forgotten that already?"

"Of course not." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

'_Sure… And I am a human.'_

Sakura just shook her head. 'What am I going to do with him?'

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

They had traveled for quite some time now. They had left the Fire country behind. As they come closer to the Earth country the scenery had been changing. The forest had become thicker and made it almost impossible for a normal traveler to walk through. Then they halted. Before them was clearing, but unlike the others which had been filled with grass this clearing was nothing more than a barren wasteland. A couple of rocks were all that covered parts of the ground. At the end of the clearing a chain of mountains awaited.

Sakura shifted uneasily. 'I don't like this place.'

'_We're going to have to go through it though, but if you mask your presence anyone watching will know you are not just any travelers.' _

'Did you sense anyone there?'

'_Yes. And so did your companion.' _

Sakura turned to Neji who had already activated his Byakugan. "Are there any enemies?" She asked despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself as he anxiously awaited the answer.

"Yes. But we cannot fight them."

"What?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Be quiet Naruto. Do you want them to hear us?" Sakura whispered. "Neji, how many are there and where are they."

"There are fifteen of them; they are all over the area."

'How are we going to get past them?'

'_Neji is the key. Have him clear a path and look out for enemies. I will help you see them so you can take out a few on the way.'_

Won't that make us suspicious?'

'_These aren't soldiers, just a bunch of thieves with the intent to kill us.'_

'That makes me feel so much better.' "Neji, I'm counting on you to go ahead. Clear a path and be our lookout for enemies. I will follow you and take care of the others. Though remember, do not kill them. Knocking them out is sufficient."

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan."

Neji narrowed his eyes, but gave his consent by activating his Byakugan again.

"Everyone ready?" Sakura took a kunai out. " Go." They took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review people

Cya ;)


	4. Chapter 4

And here is yet another chapter hehe. Finally… lolz.

Damn, what is with this freakin' weather lately… I am going to melt… Anywayz, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they had given up the safety of their hiding place the men came out.

"Give us all of your money and we might let you live."

Sakura stepped forward, her features remaining hidden by her hood. "I'm afraid we can't do that."

The thugs laughed at them. "Then die!" And they ran towards them.

Narrowing her eyes Sakura assessed the situation as Naruto and Neji prepared themselves to attack. With a wave of her hand the two intercepted the group of men and she was right behind them.

Carefully avoiding using shuriken, kunai or any of their ninja techniques they closed in on the men.

Neji and Sakura knew exactly where to strike and the thugs were falling rapidly as the pair weaved through them. Naruto was throwing punches and kicks and knocked out a few as well. In no time all of the thugs were unconscious on the ground.

Naruto and Neji dragged their bodies to the side and left them on a pile hidden by the rocks. Naruto grinned. "They're going to have one hell of a headache when they wake up."

Sakura laughed and Neji snorted. "We should get going."

Once they had reached the village Asahikawa Sakura immediately set to work. They had given her a place to work and do research and though it was rather primitive she appreciated the gesture.

She spent two days there, running various tests and examining patients. Eventually after trying various approaches she had found a cure.

She was proud of her accomplishment. The disease had proven to be a challenge, but it had been nothing Sakura couldn't handle.

After distributing the antidote and making sure the villagers would be able to reproduce it if necessary, they were on their way back. Surprisingly it seemed that they hadn't been noticed by the Hidden Rock Village.

On their way back Sakura felt uncomfortable. It felt as if someone was watching her. She was about to ask Neji when Selidas spoke.

'_Don't bother. You're right, someone is watching us. But this has to do with me, not the mission. Ditch these guys for a while so we can deal with the problem.'_

'Are you sure about this?' Sakura glanced around again, not seeing anything suspicious.

'_Yeah. They would only get in the way.'_

"Guys. Could we rest for a bit?"

"We're still in enemy territory." Neji turned to face her.

"I know, but I have to go really bad." Her lip slightly quivering she avoided looking into their eyes directly. 'I am so not good at lying.'

Neji glared. "Then you'll just have to wait until we cross the border."

"It's that time of the month." Sakura said softly with her head down.

The guys turned a bit red of embarrassment and coughed. Neji shrugged. "In that case…Go ahead."

Selidas snickered in her mind. _'Did you see their faces?'_

'Where is this guy?'

'_Don't worry. He'll come to you. You have something he wants.'_

Suddenly she heard something rustle in the bushes. Stiffening she prepared her self to attack. When she saw that it was just a mouse she stopped herself immediately. She was about to put her weapons away…

Her eyes went wide in shock as themouse transformed into something that somewhat resembled a human being.

'_Crap. Muzaror.'_

'What the hell is this thing?' She stared at the creature that was glowing with a dark, powerful aura.

'_A problem. Look out he's going to attack.'_

Muzaror growled at her and flexed his muscles. Leaping towards her she could barely make in time to dodge.

'What the hell. How am I supposed to fight this… whatever the hell this being is?'

'_It's a demon. Focus your energy on your right hand and throw it at him.'_

'What are you talking about?' Sakura thought frantically as she dodged a couple more attacks.

'Just do it. Now!'

For a second Muzaror had paused as if observing her, daring her to make a move. "You're weak human." He rumbled, his voice sounding more inhuman than she could have possibly imagined.

Sakura shivered. Then she pulled herself together and did as Selidas had said. Closing her eyes in concentration she locked on to the position of the demon with her senses. And with confidence she released her energy and threw it at him.

The demon tried to get away but was too late. His body was engulfed in flames and he burned to a crisp.

Staring at her hand in shock Sakura realized what she had just done. She had thrown fire. It was as if she could almost feel Selidas' grin.

'_Not bad for your first time. Not bad at all. What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine. You do realize you can't tell anyone about this? Let alone show them.' _

'Why can't I show anyone what I can do? Can't I just blame it on some kind of jutsu?'

'_Because we wouldn't want them to find out about me now would we? Besides, a jutsu like that without performing hand seals? I doubt they would buy it. It would probably only make them suspicious.'_

'Yeah… But Gaara gets to show off what he can do and so can Naruto.'

'_And how well have the people accepted them?'_

'…' She shook her head. The people had treated both Naruto and Gaara badly. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that.

'_That's what I thought. Besides, there are mortals after the Kyuubi and the Tanuki; you are in no such luck.'_

'What do you mean?' She shivered again, remembering how the demon had sounded.

'_There are demons after you, not ninja.'_

'You're kidding right? Are you sure this wasn't just a… coincidence or something?' Desperately she tried to rationalize the information.

'_No, I am sure this is far from a coincidence. Demons come in all shapes and sizes and their power varies as well. Unfortunately one of the most powerful is after you. This wa just a weaker demon, one of his henchmen no doubt. Once one of them has found you, more will follow. I can assure you of that.'_

'Why me?' She let herself fall on the ground and leaned back against a tree.

'_Because he wants to get my power to become all-powerful and such. Honestly I'm beginning to think it's a male thing or something.'_

'Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. You know, it's kind of ironic. Now I'm just like Gaara and Naruto. Well… Maybe not like Gaara.'

'_You cannot compare your situation to theirs. Their demons were sealed into them. Unlike them you had a choice and I'm not inside of you, you can discard me at any time.'_

'I wouldn't do that.'

'_But you could and that makes all the difference.'_ The necklace glowed with a soft red light.

'Still I wonder how they would react if they knew. And one other thing, that means just anyone can take you? All they have to do is take my necklace off?'

'_You make it sound like I'll make it easy for them to take it off. The only people who can touch it are those who I allow to touch it. Anyone else would burn their hands to say the least. Demons are not known for being social after all. As for Naruto and Gaara I'm not sure how they would feel about our little deal. Their demons would be jealous as hell though.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_I'm independent. In fact, though it is quite draining, I can form my own body and just be another human or so it would look like at least.'_

'Seriously? I had no idea you could do that.' She brushed a couple of loose strands out of her face.

'_Actually no one does. You're the first to know. I'll show you some time.'_

"Sakura-chan! What's taking you so long?" She heard Naruto yell. He was so loud, how could anyone not hear him?

She chuckled and got up. "I'm done now. I'm coming, would you just chill!"

Naruto and Neji were already coming towards her. "There you are Sakura-chan. We were starting to worry." Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Sakura, what is this smell? It smells like that time when I tried to make a steak and left it on too long."

Shrugging Sakura started to walk. "I really wouldn't know."

Neji looked back as the three of them left. A scorch mark on the ground caught his attention. He frowned but said nothing turning to follow the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review

Cya ;)


	5. Chapter 5

FINALLY! Done. Took me long enough lolz. It was scattered over two computers o.O and the one doesn't have internet any more. Had to type everything over. Oh well.

Here's the next chapter of Selidas. Enjoy ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was poking her ramen with her chopsticks. Naruto had invited her over to Ichiraku's Ramen again. It was not that she hated ramen. It was just… not what she felt like eating at the moment.

'_Ramen again! That's it. I've had it with this crap.'_

For a split second a dark glow surrounded the food, but as soon as Sakura noticed it, it was gone. She glanced at Naruto form the corner of her eye but he had been too preoccupied with eating to notice.

'What did you just do? You used your powers to change my food? Couldn't you find a better use for them? What if someone had seen?' She nervously glanced at the old man and his daughter.

'_They're my powers. I can do whatever I want. Just like I can make people see things that aren't there. Or make them not notice things that are there. Besides, do you see a wounded person around for me to heal? Perhaps maybe a person in need we could save?'_

After glancing around automatically she shrugged. 'No…'

'_Then what's the problem? It hardly costs any energy any way. Not to mention if I keep eating this then I will feel miserable and won't be able to help ANYONE. Therefore by changing my food and helping myself I am indirectly helping others.'_

'Where did you get such nonsense?' Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'_Out of one of those moronic books you read. Something about helping yourself in order to help others. And helping myself is what I do best.'_

'Aside from the fact that you got sealed into this necklace…you weren't exactly helping yourself then, were you?'

'_Hn.'_

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'_It's a combination of whatever and no comment.'_

"Sakura-chan… Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked with a worried expression. Then he grinned. "Otherwise I wouldn't mind eating your… OW!"

Sakura hit him on the head. Then her eyes glowed eerily. "Stay away from my food…" The look was immediately replaced with a sweet smile. "Okay… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped and backed away slightly. "Whatever you say Sakura-chan."

'_And you say something about me.'_

'What? It's my food. And I couldn't let him find out it wasn't ramen any more.'

'_Hn. You give him too much credit.'_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Naruto. You know Sakura-san better than I do. Do you feel she's been acting strange lately?"

"Hmm…" Naruto scrunched up his face in deep concentration. "Now that you mention it, I went out with Sakura-chan to eat ramen today and she didn't even want to eat it at first."

"And then?"

"Then she ate it."

Neji sighed. "Forget about it Naruto." 'Why did I even bother to ask him? There is something off about Sakura and I am going to find out what.'

Going his own way Neji searched for Sakura. "Sakura-san?" His talk with Naruto was unsuccessful so he decided to go directly to the source. Sure enough, he saw her walk by. She was hard to miss with that pink hair of hers.

Neji stared at Sakura. She was looking around nervously, confirming his suspicion that something was off. But what…?

"What really happened on our mission?" There was something not right about that burn mark. After all… pee can't burn the ground. He was about to activate his Byakugan when it happened.

Suddenly Sakura started to glow and burst into flames. As the flames died down, she was gone.

Glaring at the spot where she had been before Neji activated his Byakugan. This wasn't Sakura and he was sure of it that whoever it was wasn't dead. He had to find her before she could do any damage to the village.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura froze when she heard his voice. Something was different from usual. As he walked towards her, her eyes darted around nervously looking for a way out.

"What really happened on our mission?" He interrogated her, his voice as emotionless as his expression.

'He knows too much. We have to get out of this now.'

As soon as she thought that it became a reality. The world turned black and the next thing she knew she was in the forest outside the gates of Konoha.

'That was close.' Sakura sighed in relief.

'_Yes, too close. We're going to have to do something about that friend of yours.'_

'How did I end up here?'

Selidas chuckled. _'Have you forgotten about little old me? I have admit you're becoming quite good at using my powers. You transported yourself here unconsciously.'_

"I did…?"

'_Yes. But you have barely touched the surface of my true power. Let me take over and I will handle him.'_

'Alright but don't hurt him.'

As Selidas took over the only thing that had changed were her eyes, showing it wasn't Sakura. They had gone from a beautiful green to completely black soaking up all light that dared to enter. She sat there waiting for Neji to find her again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Smirking Neji came closer. You can't hide from me.' He used his Byakugan on her and gasped. Sakura was engulfed in a dark aura that seemed to originate from her neck. He had never seen anything like this.

Unmoving Selidas just stared into oblivion. "Is something the matter?"

He sneered. 'Does she think this is some sort of game?' "You aren't Sakura-san. No human could possibly have an aura like that. What are you?" He stated, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself. You know… You're right." Selidas grinned, her grin never fading as she slowly turned around. "But are you sure you want to know what I am?"

It was then that he noticed her eyes were completely black. He suppressed a shiver.

"Boo." Selidas laughed.

He jumped back and immediately got into a fighting stance.

Selidas smirked. "I am not going to fight you."

"That doesn't mean that I won't fight you. I will protect my village." He charged.

Yawning as she sidestepped him, she grabbed his arm and bent it so far that she had him on the ground one of her knees in his back. "You aren't even a challenge to me. Trying to fight me was foolish. You're lucky Sakura doesn't want me to harm you." She released him.

"What are you talking about? What have you done to Sakura-san?"

"I am a demon. Sakura and I made a deal. That is all you need to know. You're going to forget everything any way." She smirked again. Moving fast as lightning she placed her hand on his forehead. "Goodnight."

Neji collapsed instantly. Selidas glared at his pitiful form. "Great. I guess now I have to take him to the hospital as well. Do I look like a mule or something? Humans." She continued to curse angrily as she grabbed him and flung him over her shoulder.

She scanned the area. Satisfied when she found she was alone she disappeared into a burst of flames.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Did you hear?"

Ino was talking to her though she wasn't really paying attention. "Hear what? She responded automatically.

'_We couldn't hear anything thanks to your loud voice. I think I'm going deaf. Does she ever shut up?'_

'That wasn't very nice.'

'_You know you were thinking the same thing.'_

Ino had noticed she was spacing out again and waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hyuuga Neji was found unconscious outside of the hospital. A nurse found him. He couldn't even remember how he got there." She paused to create a dramatic effect.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"It is said that he was attacked by someone. Someone really powerful if you ask me, I mean we're talking about Hyuuga Neji here. The Hokage has put the whole village on alert."

"He's not invincible. Naruto beat him you know. She put the whole village on alert? Isn't that a bit over the top?"

Ino huffed. "I know I don't feel safe while that person is walking around freely. What if I'm next?"

'_That's actually not a bad idea…'_

Sakura shook her head. 'Shut up. What did you do to Neji?'

'Just scared him a bit and I made him forget everything.'

'Everything being…?'

'Our meeting and as to why he was suspicious about us in the first place.'

"Hey forehead! What is with you lately? You space out even more than usual. I said I have to go. I have to help my mom in the store."

"Okay. Bye Ino-pig." She grinned when Ino shook at her fist at her angrily.

"Shut up forehead. Later." Ino ran off.

Narrowing her eyes Sakura turned and went to her house. 'I want to know more about those powers of yours.'

Selidas winked and nodded. _'You're wish is my command. I just hope you can handle it.'_ She laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review

Cya ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I barely managed to dodge a couple of giant vegi burgers with ketchup who wanted to eat me, but here I am with an update anywayz :P

(as for why it took so long… My inspiration was hiding from me xX stupid pain in the… closet)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why are we here?' Sakura looked around in the forest. She had followed Selidas' instructions and snuck past the Konoha guards to the woods. She didn't really see anything different about this spot compared to where she was ten minutes ago other than the fact that there was a pile of rocks here.

'_Because I want to show you something.'_ Sakura's necklace glowed softly.

'There is nothing here but some rocks and a load of trees.'

Selidas snorted. _'That is so typical. Now open your eyes.'_

'They are open.'

An irritated growl echoed through Sakura's head. _'Close them then.'_

'But you just said…'

'_NOW!!!' _

Sakura could feel Selidas' anger coursing through her body consuming her in a burning heat. She gasped for breath. 'Fine, back off already.' She closed her eyes while folding her arms. 'I still don't see how this is going to help.' Suddenly the burning feeling she had earlier came back only it focused itself on one spot… her eyes. Clawing at them she fell to the ground. The pain was almost unbearable. Then it was gone. 'What the hell was that?'

Sinister laughter engulfed her as Selidas' taunting voice dared her to open her eyes.

Carefully she opened one eye and leaned on her hands as she pushed herself off the ground accidentally cracking it a bit. The trees and rocks were still there but she could see a purplish glow surrounding the rocks. As if in trance she felt compelled to walk towards them. From the side she thought she saw someone watching her, but she was not sure. It didn't matter. 'What is it?'

'_A portal.'_ Selidas answered. But her voice seemed to be coming from far away.

When she reached the rocks and touched one of them, nothing happened. 'I think something is wrong with your portal…' Her vision started to blur as the world seemed to be spinning around her. She fell into a dark pit.

She woke up to find herself in the forest again, only things were off. "All of the trees are dead…" As she walked out of the forest she found the rest of the landscape was nothing but an endless piece of flat rock stretching out for miles until it abruptly ended in a black sea violently crashing into a barrier of rocks.

The sound of the waves, though it was more a deafening roar, called to her and her feet slowly began to move in that direction. Getting closer and closer she climbed onto the rocks shielding her face from the water spraying in her face. The stretch of water seemed to calm down for a bit as suddenly the waves had gotten smaller and less violent almost as if it were inviting her over. She was about to climb over when a voice broke the spell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Swerving around to the sound of the feminine voice she found nothing. The land was as deserted as it had been before. "Who are you?"

Laughter rang out, disturbing the silence. "You don't know? You are in my world you know."

This time Sakura moved fast enough as she caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure in the corner of her eye. Convinced that the shadow would answer her question she changed the subject. "Why wouldn't you do that?"

"It is the Sea of Memories. Or should I say lost memories? Those who wish to forget heed its call and are sucked into its eternal darkness, forced to forever more remain in the Sea as it feeds off their misery. The waves crashing upon the surface are the souls desperately trying to escape their confinement." The figure, still nothing more than a shadow, stood still on a higher rock gazing towards something only they could see.

"How come it doesn't affect you?" She managed to force out, her heart pounding in her chest.

"It doesn't want what is left of my soul. It fears me."

Sakura shivered and climbed down. She continued to walk only to find a deserted house which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 'What is this doing here? It wasn't there before, right? How could I have missed such a thing?' She frowned as it took Selidas a while to answer. Hesitant to what else she might find here she hovered in front of the porch.

'_Go inside.' _

'Why? What is so special about that house?'

Selidas did not answer her.

Sakura felt around her neck but the necklace was gone. Panicking she ran into the house and was about to go up the stairs when she stopped dead in her tracks. Walking back she gazed at the mirror in the hall. Though it was cracked and broken in spots her reflection mercilessly stared back at her. As she raised her hand to touch her hair, so did her reflection. 'But it can't be… That's not me…' Her hair was dark purple. Her eyes were black as the night. And she looked like a little girl again. 'What happened…?'

"Selidas." A deep voice came from behind.

Her eyes wide with fear she could barely contain her scream as she observed the creature who had called her. His teeth were sharp and ragged, his ears were pointy and his skin purple covered with black markings on his face and arms which seemed to form some kind of pattern. But she could not stop herself from answering him. "Yes father?"

"You have disappointed me. You failed to finish off all of the designated targets." His voice rumbled throughout the house as the ceiling started to crack.

Sakura stepped back in fear.

"Do not walk away from me." He snarled. "We show no fear." His hand shot out and she found herself flying into the wall. "We are strong." His mouth twisted in a deranged grin. "We are _invincible_."

As 'father' stepped towards her his image started to blur as his image changed. A long tongue shot toward her wrapping itself around her. As she struggled to breathe she tried get a clearer picture of the face of her second attacker.

The first thing she saw was a pair of snakelike eyes. She gasped in surprise as she recognized him. "Orochimaru?!" 'What is he doing here?' "Selidas…" He hissed at her while smiling sinisterly. 'What is going on?' Her breathing became irregular as she desperately tried to escape the grip of the snake as she felt it tighten around her body. The snakelike eyes turned red with swirling black commas in them. Soon her eyes saw nothing but darkness as she fell unconscious.

Her body dropped onto a hard surface. As she awakened and struggled to get up a familiar chuckle haunted her.

"You're annoying… Sakura."

The whispering got louder and louder. "Look at that huge forehead." "She is so weak." "Aw, did we make the little girl cry? Do you want your mommy?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sakura yelled furiously shaking her head to get the voices out.

Suddenly it all fell away and as her eyes opened she realized she was in the forest again. But she was not alone. A girl stood in front of her blending with the shadows of the trees.

Then she slowly separated from the shadows as her face became visible. Her dark purple hair seemed almost black and her eyes seemed on fire as they slowly faded to black. She smiled and revealed a sharp set of teeth. "Hello Sakura. We finally meet face to face."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked quickly getting up and positioning herself for battle. Her eyes shone with determination and defiance.

The girl chuckled. "You know who I am. After all, you are my master now. My power is yours and your power is mine." Her sharp teeth faded away making her look more human. Black eyes were replaced with a dark brown as the white of her eyes showed themselves as well.

"Selidas?"

Selidas nodded impatiently. "Are you going to keep gaping at me like that all day? Trying to catch flies or something?"

"But how…?" Sakura blinked and hesitantly took a step towards Selidas.

She sighed. "I told you before that I could give myself a separate body when I so pleased. And here I am. I just needed to prepare a bit." She twirled around. Alas due to twirling to fast and too much Selidas became a bit dizzy. "Do you humans always get dizzy this easily? Got to remember that next time... Stupid mortals..."

Sakura snickered a bit but quickly coughed to cover it up as Selidas glared at her.

"Well? Are we just going to stand here all day?"

"How am I going to explain you to my friends…? I…"

"Don't worry about that just yet." She became one with the shadows once more and Sakura felt a burning sensation around her neck.

'_Let's just go train or something. I'm sure you can think of someone to beat up.' She laughed quietly. 'Maybe that Neji guy again or someone. Though Neji was too easy… Don't you know anybody really strong? By the way, you might want to change your eyes back to normal. They're kind of black right now.' Selidas yawned.  
_

'What?!' Sakura frowned. Racing deeper into the woods she found a stream. As her reflection stared back at her she noticed her eyes were indeed black. 'And just how do I do that?'

'_I don't know. Just imagine your eyes are green or something. You'll figure it out. I'm going to take a nap. Later.'_

'SELIDAS!!! I thought you wanted to beat someone up?' Clenching her fist when no one answered she focused on her reflection. Closing her eyes she imagined them being green again. She could almost feel them glow green and when she opened them again her eyes were indeed green and…glowing?! She mentally cursed but breathed a sigh of relief as the glowing died down and they were her regular eyes again. "Definitely not doing that again…" She muttered out loud while brushing the dirt off her clothes as she got up.

_Opening one eye Selidas sighed. 'Does it take you an entire day to do every little thing?'_

'What do you mean…?' Then Sakura noticed it was almost nightfall. 'Oh, shut up.' Her stomach growled hungrily and she sped off to go get some food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review ;)

If you guys have any ideas about how this story should go feel free to let me know.

Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is an update for this story... I was orginally gonna redo it but I'm too lazy. Enjoy the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SASUKE'S BEEN SIGHTED DATTEBAYO!" An orange blur sped toward her.

Her heart fluttered. 'I can't believe it. We have another chance to get Sasuke-kun back.' Then she quickly jumped to the side causing Naruto to crash into the wall instead of her.

'_Who is this Sasuke guy?' Selidas growled at the interruption of her peace and quiet. _

'Sasuke-kun was my first love. His family was killed by his older brother and he left the village to become stronger. Naruto and Sasuke-kun were like brothers even though they always argued. He really is a good person deep down, honest.' Sighing Sakura ran her fingers through her hair.

'_From your memories it looks like he hurt your feelings, left you behind and tried to kill Naruto.'_

'That was... complicated. I'm sure he didn't mean it. But Orochimaru was right there... He had to...'

'_Be a prick? Whatever Sakura, but he sounds like an ass. I won't do anything to him unless you want me to but I won't let him touch you. If he tries... He's mine.'_

'I can agree with that. Sasuke-kun would never hurt me.'

'_Then it's time to go drag his ass back here.' An evil smile crept across her face slowly._

"Sakura-chan..." A moan came from behind her where Naruto had fallen to the ground.

An Anbu suddenly stood behind her. "Sakura-san. Naruto-san. The Godaime wishes to see you immediately."

Sakura grabbed the still dizzy Naruto by the arm and dragged him to the Hokage's office. "Come on, you idiot."

On her way she was joined by Hinata and Shikamaru. Neji was still being held in the hospital for observation so Hinata took his place. She glanced at Naruto, worry evident in her face.

Tsunade looked sober for once as they entered the office. She and Shizune had already discussed the various possibilities. They knew Naruto would go no matter what. However the looming threat of the Akatsuki she had to take into consideration as well. If Naruto were to go out alone he would be in too much danger. Hinata would be able to keep an eye out for any enemies. Shikamaru would be able to deal with any obstacles. Sakura would be there to heal them if necessary.

"I am sure you have already heard what this mission is about. You are to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke by whatever means necessary. Though it is unlikely you will run into the Akatsuki it is still a possibility. Keep your guard up at all times. And Naruto... I expect you to stay focused.

Also, as an extra precaution Yamato will go with you as well. Shikamaru will be in charge and Yamato will be his second. You will leave at dawn tomorrow. Good luck." 'I need Yamato to be able to focus on Naruto. He has to keep the demon fox under control.'

"Hai." They chorused. Even Naruto didn't protest.

'_The idiot looks like he's taking this mission seriously for a change.'_

'Sasuke means a lot to him. He was the first person to ever acknowledge him.'

'_And the first to kiss him.' Selidas chuckled. 'Maybe he's secretly in love with him too...'_

Sakura shuddered. 'Now that was a mental image I did not need.'

'_How about Neji and Sasuke then?' _

'Would you just drop it already?'

'_Nope. Kakashi and Sasuke, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-... Of course they could be doing something else in the tree...'_

Sakura's face flushed a deep red. 'SHUT UP!!!'

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto's face was inches away from hers.

She recovered quickly as she punched him away on instinct. "I'm fine."

Naruto twitched as he lay on the ground.

"I'm going to go get some sleep. You should do the same." Leaving him to his own devices she ran back to her house. She let out a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut behind her.

Sakura looked at their old picture and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had grown but would Sasuke like her better now? Her necklace glowed as the black pendant started to burn. She hissed in pain. 'What was that for Selidas?'

'_Don't think like that. If he can't see your potential and beauty then he doesn't deserve you. It is not worth changing yourself for some guy. If he loves you, he will accept you for who you are.'_

She walked over to the bed and sat down. 'I am worried about tomorrow. Hinata has the same ability as Neji and Shikamaru is extremely smart. What if they figure you out?'

'_I'll hide my energy tomorrow. And if they see something we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Your precious duck butt comes first.'_

'Who?'

'_Your lover boy of course. Sasuke-kun. And then you'll live happily ever after and make lots of babies.'_

Sakura groaned as she hid her blush by burying her face in her pillow. 'You perverted demon.'

The demon shrugged. _'Perverted would be if I said that you wanted to...'_

'ENOUGH!!!'

'_You're no fun. It is one of the most enjoyable parts of the baby making process you know.' _

As she tried to ignore Selidas' comments she finally managed to fall into a restless sleep. She twisted and turned as the moon lit up her room. Unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes glowed in the mirror. The mist that accompanied the eyes took the form of a man. Then he was gone. It was as if it had never happened.

The alarm clock rang louder and louder. Sakura tried to get up only to find herself being imprisoned by her blankets. She had tossed and turned until they had her firmly in their grasp. She swore out loud and tried to undo them without ripping them while the alarm continued to howl. Finally freeing herself she slammed her fist down onto the alarm and smashed it to pieces. 'Looks like I am going have to buy a new one again when I come back.'

'_Please tell me I get to kick someone's ass today. Will there be some strong fighters?' _

She ran her fingers through her hair to get the worst knots out and then grabbed her brush. 'Well, Orochimaru will probably be there with Kabuto and Sasuke of course. '

'_I said strong fighters... Not some gay pedophile with his bottom and duck butt. What about these Akatsuki fellows?'_

'They're very strong. Besides Orochimaru was Akatsuki once. I hope we don't run into any of them.'

'_Orochimaru was Akatsuki? I bet he was kicked out for trying to seduce the other members. As for not running into them...You never know... It could be my lucky day.' _

'Do I even want to know what you're planning?'

_A grin spread across her face. 'A party my dear. Demon style.'_

Sakura shook her head deciding she probably did not want to know as she grabbed her pack and headed to the gate to meet her teammates.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi felt that someone was looking at him. He opened his eyes as his Sharingan activated and glared at the person in front of him.

"So that's the Sharingan. Very intimidating." The girl flipped her long purple hair over her shoulder as she squatted to get a closer look.

As Itachi looked around for Kisame form the corner of eye he saw him slumped against a tree.

She chuckled. "Your friend over there is going to be out for a bit. He was annoying."

"Hn. What do you want?" Itachi looked back at her. 'If she can take out Kisame that easily she is more of a threat than I originally thought.' He activated his Mangekyou.

"That won't work on me." Her face broke into a wide grin as she spread her arms. "Relax, Itachi-kun. I came here to invite you to a party..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cya ;)

Read & Review


End file.
